Thw Wonderfully Wonderful Wizard of OZ!
by Shade2
Summary: READ IT! I would have put it in the digimon section, but i decided GIR was popping in more than Puppetmon, so here it is! The title says it all! WARNING: Self inclusion! But it's still funny!


The Wonderfully Wonderful Wizard of OZ!  
Don't ask. This was a ENGLISH ASSINGMENT. Scary beyond all belief but my insane friends laughed their spleens out. I'm scared now. My bestest best friend makes an appearance. She obviously got bored writing her story. WHOOP DEE DOO!!! On with the story…I was hoping to add Nny to it, but then again, it's an English assignment. Shoot.  
  
I was lounging on the couch when there was a knock at the door; so I got up to answer it.   
"Puppetmon!" I squealed in joy, "What are you doing here?" He looked at me funny; wonder why. "Actually," he said slowly, "I have no idea." I just stood there stupidly and blinked. "I KNOW!" I suddenly shouted, startling Puppetmon, "We'll go ask the Wonderfully Wonderful Wizard of OZ!" Puppetmon looked at me like I was a crazy person and asked, "Who's the Wizard of OZ?"   
"No, not the "wizard of OZ", do you want me to get sued or something? It's the Wonderfully Wonderful Wizard of OZ." I told Puppetmon, "He can grant your wishes and junk like that!"   
So now we set off on our long quest to the Wonderfully wonderful Wizard of OZ! We are merrily skipping down the pretty Blue Brick Road, when we unexpectedly come upon a small green dog with a zipper running down his stomach. He was walking on two feet, which was odd because dogs walk on four. He was carrying a Brain Freezee and making a wheezing sound while he sucked on the twisty straw.   
The green costumed dog was sucking the twisty straw as hard as possible to drink the Brain Freezee, but couldn't seem to get it. (Hmm. Didn't I JUST say that?) "Need help, GIR?" I asked.   
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" screamed GIR at the top of his lungs. "WHAT? WHAT?" we yelled at GIR. The small robot shrugged and said, "I dunno. But my Freezee's stucked…" Tears formed in his huge eyes and he started sniffling, "I can't drink it…" He shook it vigorously but nothing happened. "I know!" I exclaimed, "You can come with us to the Wonderfully Wonderful Wizard of OZ!" GIR jumped up and down and wiggled his short arms. "YAY! I'm gonna' see some PIGGIES!" squealed GIR. I looked at him questioningly, "Um, no GIR. I said nothing of the pig. But if you come with us you can defrost that freezee!" He pause for a second, then cocked his head to the side and said, "I dooo…"   
  
So now it was three people… or, one human, one digital monster and one robot skipping and singing down the Blue Brick Road! But this wasn't your everyday "Wizard of OZ song, this was our "New and Improved Wonderfully Wonderful Wizard of OZ" song. Not only that, but it was rap, accompanied by the musical stylings of GIR, who was making a turntable sound.   
GIR ended the song with a five-minute break dance in the middle of the road. "Thank you thank you! You were a fuzzy audience! Thank you with all the cupcakes and Brain Freezees in my head!" He thanks us for listening and such, and then takes a bow. Unfortunately, a laser popped out of his head and disintegrated a creepy old lady up the road. "Oops," says GIR, staring blankly at the ashes. "She was like that when we got here. Yep, that's the story," declared Puppetmon. "If you only had a brain, GIR." I sang in a sarcastic way. Out of the blue, a light appears and turns into a beautiful old lady. "I am Glinda! The Good Fairy of the North! Which one of you destroyed the Witch?" she asks menacingly. Puppetmon and I point to each other but GIR shouts, "ME! ME! What do I win? HUH?" The Fairy waves her wand and gives him his grand prize- Ruby High-Heels!   
GIR tries walking in the giant shoes and falls flat on his face. "HI BRICK!" he yells, while the fairy tells us an entertaining story about the City of OZ-Ville.   
"Beware of the wicked witch!" she warns, "She's wicked! And those magical high-heels of his will guide you to-"  
"Bloaty's Pizza?" interrupts GIR, while walking clumsily in the large sparkling red shoes. The fairy ignores him and continues-  
"They will guide you to OZ! And now, a number by the "Little People". Buh-Bye!" she disappears and about fifty thousand crazed Umpa Lumpas pop out of nowhere and form a large ring around us and sing!   
We zoom out of there as fast as we possibly can to avoid the mind-numbing drone of the "little people".   
  
  
Meanwhile-  
  
  
In a gloomy tower not so far away, an evil witch and her flying monkey minions were planning a plan of doom against our heroes. "This is IT! Our plan of DOOM will reign - um - DOOM upon their doomed heads!" the witch says, "And oh such doom we will reign. They shall pay for what they've done to the wicked witch of the… some compass direction… ah, yes! East! Such DOOM they will have! HA! Doom! Hahahahahaha!"   
The witch cackles and the freakish monkeys follow her example, so they laugh, too. And this witch's name is… Nah, I'll tell you later.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Our trio of travelers are now at the edge of a field, and at a range where we could see the City of OZ-Ville. "It sparkles!" yells GIR, running through the field at a fast rate. "HEY! That's not fair!" yells Puppetmon, chasing after GIR and brandishing his mallet.  
GIR removes his dog suit to reveal his silver body and antennae, and blue eyes and square on his stomach. He puts the pretty high-heels on once again and runs around screaming, "I'M NAKED! WEE! AND I'M RUNNING!" He eventually trips and meets Mr. Ground yet again.   
"Hmm, we've gotten this far without any bad guys chasing us for god knows what. Cool!" Just then, hordes of flying monkeys come and attack us! GIR just runs around like an idiot, while Puppetmon and I fight the apes. Oh, what an epic battle took forth.   
But unfortunately, the apes won.  
  
The dark tower approached, and we were all thinking of an escape… well, except GIR; he was in a thinking stance but I'd be darned if he was really thinking anything.   
The evil monkeys dragged us to the main hall and dropped us. A shadowed figure cackled, "I've got you my pretty, and your little dog thingy too!" She gracefully walked down the staircase, until she tripped on her robes and tumbled headlong into a group of monkeys. We all burst out laughing and pointing.  
"SILENCE INFADELS!" the witch screamed while clawing at the air, "You will PAY for destroying the wicked witch of the east!"   
"GIR did it!" we say, pointing to the stupid robot. "YEP! And now I'm dancin' like a mon-kay!" GIR shouts. The hooded witch walks up to the little robot, "So YOU are responsible for-"  
"TELL ME A STORY ABOUT A FLYING PIG!" yells GIR, cutting the witch's sentence in half. "FOOL!" screams the strange witch, "You shall see the face of the one who KILLS you!" GIR grins, "I like destroying!" The hood comes off to reveal… Mellissa Gardner? "Mellissa? Why in the world are you in my story?" I demanded. "I got bored with my story so I transferred to yours. That and I like flying monkeys!" she replied. "Rrr… put us BACK to that field we were in BEFORE you threw us off track." I growled. "Awe, OK." She said. And with the wave of her wand, we were back in the field!   
"Where'd those scary monkeys go?" asked GIR, finding his dog suit and putting it back on. "Who cares? Let's just GO!" yells Puppetmon, racing towards the city.   
We knock on the gigantic door, and I start wondering, "What am I going to wish for?"  
The doors swing open to reveal more Umpa Lumpa wannabes. Like the movie, there are multicolored horses running around, and of course GIR insisted he needed a pony ride. Puppetmon grabs GIR and drags him all the way to our destination, which is a LONG ways away. "Boring," says Puppetmon, who was currently getting tired of dragging the insane robot the whole way.  
  
We finally entered a large room with a floating head staring down at us. "Come closer!" the head beckons, "What do you three pitiful people want from me NOW?"   
"My Freezee's frozed," sniffles GIR.  
"Look at it now, you twit," the head answers.  
GIR pops open his head and the Freezee pops out. "YAY! MY FREEZEE!" GIR squeals in delight. The Freezee was completely melted from that long walk in the sun, so now it was a lukewarm chocolaty mess. GIR downs the slop anyways.  
"Now you!" the head bellows, looking at Puppetmon, "What do you want Pinocchio?" Puppetmon twirls his mallet nervously and asks, "Can ya' tell me why I came to Shade's house?"   
"You dunderhead! You came there to kidnap her and force her to be your friend/slave!" the head harshly replies.   
"WHAT?!" I yell, angrily yelling at Puppetmon and shaking my fist.  
" And you, you sorry excuse for a pedestrian! What do you want?" the head demanded. "Um," I said, "WORLD PEACE! Nah, hmm… Gimme 50 bucks!"   
"Um… No."  
"WHAT? WHY?" I shouted at the floating head. Meanwhile, GIR was exploring and found a nifty little room with a guy sitting in it. "HI!" shouted GIR, surprising the guy in the chair.  
"What are you doing in here dog?" the head yells. "What's he talking about?" I asked Puppetmon. "I don't have a clue," he replies. Just then, the head fizzles out and Mr. Nee comes running out of the nifty room for dear life with GIR (now out of his dog suit) chasing after him at top speed! "GOOD GOD! My math teacher was the Wonderfully Wonderful Wizard of OZ! NO! Wow…look at him run… NO!" I shrieked, and fainted. "I guess the Wonderfully Wonderful Wizard of OZ isn't so wonderfully wonderful, after all. Oh well!" says Puppetmon and then gives chase after Mr. Nee and GIR.   
  
  
  
  
  
Moral: Never let your math teacher be the base of your story. The End!  
  
  
  
  
Thank you! Thank you very much! PLEASE NO FLAMES. I will gouge yer eyes out w/ a rusty spork. I like sporks. Anyhoo, I'm gonna write more GIR Puppetmon and Me ficcys to keep my brain from getting moldy (yuck.) And yes, I'm very sure my math teacher would say I'm a sorry excuse for a pedestrian. He likes to insult people in that way. Well, C-ya! 


End file.
